The present proposal describes a broad-based multidisciplinary Clinical Cancer Education Program for medical students, postgraduate house staff officers and practicing physicians as well as nurses and allied health personnel. The plan provides for the development of vertical interdisciplinary and disciplinary academic programs and the institution of an Oncology Resource-Reference Center. In addition, it delineates activation of multi-disciplinary "site-tumor" conferences and the related use of model "scatter bed" units for evaluation and therapy planning for patients with cancer. Finally, it provides for a direct educational developmental program for Clinical Assistants (from medical student level) and Clinical Associates (postgraduate physician level).